African Sax
This article details what is probably Peacock's best stream ever; request it at least once a day to keep a higher standard for BG. African Sax One uneventful day, 2/13/12, Peacock was streaming games he sucked at as always. These included Megaman, Metroid, and some oldfag game; however, it is difficult to convey the amount of suckage that was had. For visualization, a complex diagram of his total success with those games will be supplied: So after he grew weary of his infant dexterity and complaining about how much he hates keyboards, Peacock gave up and embraced his utter fail at his own expense. He began streaming Skyrim, loaded up his level one darker-than-Badge African, and proceeded to play the game normally do exactly what you'd expect: steal, pillage, rape, and otherwise laugh at the white devil's settlements and rightful authority. It all started with stripping off his shitty armor; in order to become one with his inner nigger, he had to dress appropriately and thus removed EVERYTHING until he was scantily clad with nothing but a sweaty loincloth. Then he proceeded to break into white women's houses, put buckets on their heads, and steal items completely devoid of value like one loaf of bread (possibly intending to bring this glorious feast back to his fifty-man tribe). After one fought back, while Peacock's stubby charcoal fingers plucked up a staggering total of ten gold pieces, he proceeded to incinerate her in order to avenge the white justice dealt to his apish ancestors. This alone was not enough for Peacock, who had achieved 10000000000% unification with the spirit of naggerdom, and he immediately exited the barren abode and penetrated the nearest goat he could find actually it was a ram. Anyway, the white supremacist guards followed the muffled cries of "Baa-a-a-a-a" back to Peacock's filthy nest and began whipping him with honed swords. Peacock of course was incapable of running because that would require not being a lardass and using a keyboard more than he had to, so he died and that death was a mere precursor for the slaughter to come. Upon respawning, he had accumulated a bounty of ONE BAJILLION FUCKING GOLD for cooking several villagers over a firepit and was immediately apprehended by whitey, who was doing his civil duty rather than being a greedy fucking jew. Repeat Offender They threw Peacock back home in jail and left him with four potatoes to last his life sentence. Suffering white guilt, they let him out on probation. They even gave him shredded hippie clothes, however he couldn't contrive the proper method to adorn clothing and tore them off in favor of once more freeballing in his stained loincloth. This didn't last long, however, because immediately after Peacock's black ass was let out, he was thrown back in prison for doing all the shit he did before on top of stealing some bum farmer's cabbages (presumably to keep from his village and eat himself). This time, they made the mistake of not taking away his hair pick. Using his shriveled brain stem to time his grand escape, he managed to jimmy the lock on his cell during the exact moment when every guard in the building was staring at his gnarled and constipated face, and consequently had to run from no less than 200 angry white males trying to decapitate him. Playing "Jakety Sax" infinitely in the background, Pea utilized his primitive African reflexes and did more leaping than running, his limp pen0r and loincloth loudly flapping in the cool breeze. Over the course of five minutes, Peacock engaged Ultra Fail Mode just kidding, that's his default, and died no less than 30 times. At no point during these thirty deaths did he make it more than ten feet from the building because he had been easily outsmarted by the collective pale-faced law enforcement officers. He was mercilessly decimated by those honorable upholders by anything and everything imaginable: arrows, swords, fists, arrows, feet, dicks, fire, rocks, niggers, armor, large bodies of water (...nigger couldn't swim), and arrows. To this day, it has been unconfirmed whether Peacock ever recovered from his niggrampage. Some say a piece of that African spirit lives on in his heart and seed, leading us to believe that he is Dragonborn Niggerborn and will one day sire a clutch of nigglets. Some variants of African Sax include playing Fuck The Police - N.W.A. or Where The Hood At - DMX instead. Gallery Nigger stealth.png|''Peacock's instinctual idea of stealth; notice it's night outside--this is because he sucked in all the light.'' Nigger hunting.png|''Viewers observed how wild Africans hunt, approaching from behind, similar to mounting their ape women'' Nigger ded.png|''He always dies at the hands of an upstanding white member of society or facedown in a ditch.'' Category:Memes